


Unicorn Skin

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [95]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre relationship or platonic; you decide, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Human au, one/the side/s discovering logan has cool tattoos
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Unicorn Skin

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Human au, one/the side/s discovering logan has cool tattoos

You would never think of Logan as the type to have tattoos. Perhaps, at _most_ , something small and cleverly satirical in a wild youthful momentary lapse in his super serious straight-lacedness. 

That being said, what Roman is currently staring at are most definitely tattoos. And not just the odd one; Logan has two beautiful sprawling designs, one on his hip up his back and the other curling down his collarbone and upper arm. One looks slightly technical, with hexes and coding-like stuff (Roman isn’t really sure how to describe it himself) and if he squints it looks like it might cover a scar. The second is bizarrely bubblegum in style, a rampaging unicorn in faded pastel colours leaving a trail of brightness. 

It’s all stunning and Roman can’t look away. 

“Do you mind?” Logan asks, raising an eyebrow with a very amused tilt to his mouth. “Or do they offend you?”

“What? No!”

“Mm. Then let me assure you, they aren’t going anywhere, you don’t have to stare quite so intently...”

Roman blinks, meeting his friend’s eyes as Logan reaches for his work shirt to pull over his head. Disappointing, but the truth is out now. 

He resolves to find out more. 


End file.
